


Domestic Bliss

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help but thank God for giving him the family he always dreamed and wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Romanogers fluff for my dear friend Cynthia. Happy Birthday dear
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the soft rays of the rising sun peered through the blinds. Shining down on a tuff of blond hair that shone like gold and red hair that glowed like fire. The larger of the two let out a low groan as his internal clock was setting off telling him to get up, but the young man didn’t and would rather stay in bed with the woman next to him.

“Good mornin’,” Steve slurred as he tried to find the woman in his bed.

After groping around on the bed his hand managed to find soft skin and pull his victim close to his chest. She wriggled a bit and turned around so she could nuzzle against his bare chest.

“Mornin,” Nat responded back. “Steve.”

“Don’t wanna get up.”

She pinched his side causing him to yelp. “Up, now.”

“Yes ma’am.” Pulling down the blanket he couldn’t help but take in the sight of his beautiful girl. Lazily smiling up at him as her green eyes shone with love. Steve leaned down and gently kiss her lips. “Morning love.”

“Morning handsome,” she giggled as she rubbed their noses together.

Steve smiled lovingly against her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The blond headed off first towards the kitchen to get breakfast started, wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white flannel pants, while Nat slipped out of bed and grabbed his white shirt that was on the floor. She happily smiled as it was still warm and his scent was on it. The spy quietly headed towards the kitchen and Steve turned around and smiled at her. They kissed again and pulled away as he begun to make pancakes while she was getting the coffee started.

“Hey Nat,” Steve called out.

“Yes?”

“Can you pass me the butter?”

She grabbed the stick of butter and put it behind her back. “It’s gonna cost you.”

“Oh,” he grinned as he placed his hands on her hips, “how much?”

“A kiss from my husband.”

His grin widened and kissed her deeply with more passion and love. She moaned happily against his lips. Steve pulled away as he waved the stick of butter in his hands.

“Cheater.”

He laughed in response. “Hey I gave my pavement.”

She stood next to him to start cooking some scrambled eggs. They would occasionally bump their hips together as they cooked. Both lovers heard a small whimpering sound, Steve immediately finished putting the pancakes on a plate and headed upstairs. Nat had finished cooking the scrambled eggs as well as bacon and set them on the table. Once she finished she heard Steve coming downstairs.

“Hey look whose up,” she smiled as he carried down their four month year old son. “Say good morning James.”

“Baa,” he happily gurgled.

Nat laughed softly and walked up to her two boys. “Morning sweetie.” James squealed as he nuzzled against his plump cheek. His blond hair was a mess as the hoodie of his bear onesie fell off during his sleep. “Did you sleep well?”

Their son happily gurgled as he was making bubbles out of his saliva. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as his son was being extremely cute.

“You hungry little guy?”

James looked up, his green eyes shining. “Ya!”

“Okay sweetie let’s put you on your high chair and get you something.”

Once breakfast was done, Nat took James into their den and watched him crawl around as he played with some of his toys. Steve leaned against the wall as he watched his wife hand James his Black Widow bear. The small blond happily squealed and hugged the bear against his chest.

“Ma!” He held the bear out towards her.

“That’s right baby.” Nat handed him the Captain America bear next, “You know who that is?”

“Da!” James grabbed the bear and was trying to make some growling noises. He turned to look at his dad and smiled as he held the bear up. “Da!”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, “That’s right kiddo.”

James happily held his two stuff bears against his chest and ended up going on his back as his eyes widened mesmerized by his toy bears. The happy family found themselves cuddled onto the couch with Nat leaning against Steve’s shoulder as James was happily sitting between his father legs as he sucked his thumb while watching The Lion King on their TV.

“We’ve got the cutest kid in the world,” Nat smiled as she put the bear hoodie back on her son’s head.

Steve laughed in agreement. “Can’t help but be bias can we?”

“Nope.”

The super soldier kissed his wife on the lips before pressing a kiss on his son’s head. Steve wrapped one arm around his wife’s waist and the other around his son holding the two people dearest to him. He couldn’t help but thank God for giving him the family he always dreamed and wanted.


End file.
